


Your First Love Bite (one shot)

by Fl0werlyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020, SakuAtsu Week, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0werlyun/pseuds/Fl0werlyun
Summary: vampire atsumu who almost attacked sakusa when they were younger and he was saved by sakusa himself.bro, I'm bad at explaining. just read it ^^
Relationships: MiyaAtsumu/KiyoomiSakusa
Kudos: 56





	Your First Love Bite (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> main characters :  
>  \- Miya Atsumu ( vampire )  
>  \- Kiyoomi Sakusa ( Prince ) 
> 
> side characters :  
>  \- sakusa's personal guard  
>  \- the two bitches that got killed.
> 
> I'm sorry for bad grammar english! hope everyone enjoy reading, thankyou !

I'm living in a miserable life. The world that full of hatred and the cruelty that I've been treated by all this evil people. No one looked at me. "You are disgusting monster creature" they said. They put me in the dark where people can look at me with so much hate in their eyes, as if I'm a creature that shouldn't be born. They killed my family, and let me alive just to get abused by them. Those people, Human. I've always hate them for what they did to my family. I , I want a revenge. I want to kill all of them, I want to make them suffer just like what they did to me. It's all in my thought. The fact that I can't actually do all those kind of things because I'm weak. I haven't eaten for years. Cause 'A Monster like him would live longer even without food' They said, because I'm a vampire. 

My name is Miya Atsumu. My life was great before one of the student in highschool found out I'm a vampire and honestly it was also my fault for almost bite his neck. When i realized he was in tears, looking at his fearfulness face. I let him go, and he ran away. I feel like a fool. The person that I almost attacked was the person I've been in love with. All I want is to apologize to him, but look at me now. I'm a disgusting monster, a dirt, trapped in a big cage. Even if I meet him, I'm sure he will hate me so much. He will..hate..me. Just thinking about him make me cry. I really want to meet him, I want to hug and apologize. Then maybe, I can peacefully die after that. "sakusa..I miss you.

"Get him! Hurry! Let him out of cage!"  
"Are you insane?! Do you want me to die ?!"  
"Don't blame me! it's the prince's order! Just do it, that monster surely won't attack cause he's weak!"

Suddenly the prince appear out of nowhere, pull out his sword aimed at one of the knight. "What did you just called him?" The Prince asked. The two knight remain in silent, terrified by the prince. "Are you deaf ? I ASK YOU WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM ?!" The prince yell. The two knight then bow to the prince with their body were tremble. "P-please spare our life! We apologize for what we did! But please spare our life!" the knights frightened. The prince still waiting the answer for his question with his sword still pointing at the knights. "I- I said, he's a m-monster.. PLEASE SPARE MY-" one of the knight not even get to finish his words, the prince stab the knight on his back straight to his heart, he's dead. The other knight feel so much anxious with the prince. His body were shaking like hell. "So, what should I do about you? want me to end your life just like him?" the prince asked. The knight already out of words and shake his head as a sign 'I don't want to die' . The prince smirk and say "Now, I want you to bring him out of that thing and put him in my room". The knight immediately go to the cage where Atsumu were trapped and open the door. The sound of the door open was loud that make Atsumu wake up. The knight shocked and scream because he was scared if Atsumu might attack him, then he fall to the ground in speechless. As Atsumu realized the door was open, he quickly run outside but he got stopped by the prince, "hey there, long time no see" said the prince to Atsumu then knocked him out. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but I'll make sure to take good care of you, Atsumu" the prince whispered to Atsumu ear who's unconscious. 

"Prince Sakusa! I heard a loud voice screaming earlier, do you need anything?"

Sakusa's personal guard suddenly come. "Nothing, Oh! and please those trash. Including him, just kill him. he's useless after all" He meant the two knight. "I'm going to bring him to my room by myself" said Sakusa then carry Atsumu walk into the castle. The guard then look at one of the knight that still alive. "WAIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!". The guard act as if he didn't hear the knight voice and just stab him with his sword. 

"What..what in the world happen.." Atsumu wake up, his head dizzy. He look around and feels weird. All he remember is he was in the dungeon and passed out, but now he was lying on a soft bed, Beautiful yet wonderful room. Atsumu amazed by it and yet he's wondering why he's there. He need an answer. He tried to stand up but he can't cause he feel so weak. "So you are awaked?" someone appear in front of the door, he bring some delicious food and put it on the table near the bed. "Who are you?" Atsumu asked. That person then suddenly pull Atsumu closer and whisper "I'm your master from now on and I think you might remember me. I'm the kid that you almost bite when we were 16 years old". Atsumu shocked by his voice, but what more surprising is that, the person who's in front of him is Sakusa. The person Atsumu have always love even after years. "why are you being soundless? want me to make you speak?" Sakusa whisper again, but this time his hands slipped into Atsumu close running his hand from the bottom to Atsumu's neck, Then choke him. Sakusa then bite Atsumu's ear and lick it. "So Atsumu, will you make any sound now?" he asked. Atsumu's body are sensitive, his face become red, his body feels hot but he's clueless. Atsumu then look at Sakusa's face. "I- I don't know what happening to my body, I feel hot, help..help me" Atsumu said. Sakusa grinned, he push Atsumu to bed. "That's not nice of you for wanting a help from your master Atsumu, Ah..I really want to touch you right now. But I can't do it with your weak body" Sakusa said. Sakusa then release his hand from Atsumu. "Eat this. Make yourself full, then take a shower. I have other things to do" Sakusa give food to Atsumu then leave the room. Atsumu watch Sakusa left the room. He's in silent. "but, I'm a vampire, so I need blood" . Atsumu pouting there for not getting blood, he try to eat those human food but it just don't fit Atsumu's vampire taste. He still eat it anyways, because he haven't eaten for years. 

The time passed, Sakusa back to his room, then he sit on the bed. Atsumu already fall asleep. Sakusa can't help but smile then kiss Atsumu. "it's a good thing that you're still alive" Sakusa mumble. That make Atsumu wake up. Sakusa shocked because Atsumu hug him tightly. 

"Sakusa.."  
"I'm your master, so call me master"  
"why is that.."  
"because, you're my dog. so you have to be obedient"

Atsumu don't know why but those kind of words make his body feels hot. "Atsumu, your body are sensitive isn't?" Sakusa asked. Atsumu keep silent, he feel embarrased. "Do you want me to make you feel good? Atsumu?" Sakusa asked again. Sakusa's words are ambarrasing for Atsumu but he didn't hate it. Atsumu nodded his head. Sakusa smirk then pull Atsumu hair. "then beg for it" Sakusa said. Atsumu clueless, he's clueless, but he really like this kind of things. All Atsumu could think is he wanted to get destroyed by the person he liked. "M-Master, please..please make me feel good" Atsumu said. Sakusa wasn't expecting Atsumu to say it but he say did say it. That makes Sakusa more excited. He then lean into Atsumu ear and say "good boy, you are being obedient, I'll give you reward" then he bite Atsumu neck while his hand touching Atsumu's sensitive part. "you are hard" Sakusa said then rub it with his hand. Atsumu can't help but to moan out loud, he feel kinda embarrasing but it just come out naturally. "I really like that sound of yours" again, Sakusa saying more words that makes Atsumu can't think of anything but just Sakusa in his head. "I'm going to put in 2 finger" Sakusa slipped 2 finger inside Atsumu. Atsumu surprised by it. It feels weird and yet it feels so good, He never experience this kind of things. Sakusa finger going up and down, from low to quick his finger rubbing inside Atsumu. "I'm going to put it in" Sakusa said. "w-wait what do you mean-" , Atsumu feels like a big eggplant just crashed inside Atsumu. "yours..are big" Atsumu in tears while he said it. "your crying face are cute, but this is how i make my dog feels good" Sakusa's inside Atsumu he then thrust inside Atsumu. He kiss Atsumu on the lips. Sakusa thrusting hard inside, that makes Atsumu going crazy. "Sa-sakusa, it feel so good" say Atsumu. Sakusa grinned to Atsumu and say "well it's because mine are enough to make you feel the pleasure" he thrust even harder, that make both of them cum. "so how are feeling after doing it?" Sakusa asked but he realized Atsumu already passed out and asleep. 

"well goodnight my lil doggie, I bet it felt so good" Sakusa kiss Atsumu's forehead.

The next morning, as Atsumu wake up, he see Sakusa is reading book beside him, naked. Atsumu put an act as if he was sleeping, thinking it might be chance for him to cuddle with Sakusa. "I know you are awake. Good Morning" Sakusa said while read his book. Atsumu giggle then lean his head on Sakusa's shoulder, Sakusa with highspeed push Atsumu head away. "Don't lay your head on my shoulder. Your head are heavy besides you still haven't take shower" . Sakusa's words make Atsumu a little upset he pouting again. Not after 7 seconds he realized something and meant to ask Sakusa.

"hey sakusa, aren't you afraid of me? or aren't you feel disgusted being with me?"  
"what do you mean by that"  
"you know, before this, I almost attack you and I'm a monster. so, for you being with me, i might attack you again"

"You is You. I've known you for a long time. If you gonna say you're dangerous, then you should've kill me last night, not having sex with me, that a fool of you for thinking that way about youself, others may be thinking you are monster, but for me, you are just normal human being that has cursed that cannot be recovered. that's not a problem, you a nice person. perhaps you are my friend..or maybe my slave. so-"

"I think it sounds better if you say we are lover, because we have sex together"  
"shut up. I'm still talking" Sakusa clear his throat. But actually deep down feel embarassed. "anyway, yea that's all I want to say. Don't worry, No one will ever touch you because I'm the only one who can touch you and I will make announcement to all people that you are safe and not attack human. besides, you are cute. that's why you going to be my dog AND you will be living with me in this castle. Oh! about the accident in the past. you can just forget it." Sakusa explained to Atsumu who already crying because he feel appreciated by Sakusa. "but sakusa, I want to know, what happen after I almost bite you" Atsumu asked. Sakusa remain silent for a second. 

"you know, I feel ashamed for saying this. but I did get afraid of you. I thought i might die getting eaten by you or something, but when I found out how those people treat you so badly, makes me feel sad. I want to protect you. I've made my mind when I grow up I will change things up for you, because.. I love you Atsumu" Sakusa confessed. Atsumu become more ugly cry because of what Sakusa tell him. Atsumu then jump on top of Sakusa and hug him then kiss Sakusa. "I didn't know you love me, I akways thought you'd hate me for almost kill you, I'M SO SORRY MY OMI OMI MASTER!" Atsumu saying all that while crying. That's the cute side of the vampire Atsumu that makes Sakusa in love with, His personality.

"that some ugly crying face you got there, I love you Atsumu"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO OMI OMI MASTER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu then live happily with Sakusa even though he's being Sakusa's slave ;)


End file.
